Ayyey ma Oma Nakho
by Farky-fark and the Munky Bunch
Summary: Short Dany/Drogo one-shot. Contains slight spoilers for the end of A Game of Thrones. The title means "always and without end" in Dothraki. Rated M for brief non-graphic sexual content.


**A/N: **So…um, I sort of read Game of Thrones and developed an intense obsession for Khal Drogo…and that's why I'm here! I cried so hard at the end of that book and felt so cheated because of how awesome he is, so I decided that I would just write a short one-shot about Drogo and Dany to satisfy my addiction. Here it is. I'll probably end up writing more about them later, so expect that eventually. As for the Dothraki…first off, the title of this story means "always and without end" in said language, just in case you forgot that from when you read the summary to now. Second, if you happen to be fluent in Dothraki and catch mistakes with conjugation and stuff, that's because I'm just learning it and have yet to master anything but the basics. That being said, I will come back and change things as need be when I _do _get better. For your convenience, there is a list of translations at the very end of this. And I will shut up now so you can start reading. Hope you like it! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. It all belongs to George R. R. Martin. If it was mine, Drogo would still be here.

* * *

_"Ayenas. _Bells." Daenerys said quietly, removing the last two from her husband's hair and placing them on top of the pile beside them.

"Bells." Drogo repeatedly softly. She nodded and slipped her hands back into his braid, gently unwinding the thick strands.

Bound and determined to teach her _khal_ the Common Tongue, Daenerys was trying again and thus far had been more successful. Perhaps that was because his reward was sitting naked across from him.

_"Hake anni?" _she asked in his language as her deft fingers flew gracefully through his jet black hair.

"Dan Ares." Khal Drogo replied without hesitation, a faint gleam of pride in his dark eyes at the smile she gave him.

"Yes."

"Wife."

"Yes."

His hair fell over his shoulders and down his back as it was unwoven and combed slowly by his _khaleesi's_ fingers. Drogo placed a large hand on her swollen belly and looked at her expectantly.

"Our _rihz. _Son." Daenerys murmured, resting her hand atop his. "He has the blood of the dragon."

The_ khal_ nodded curtly. "Son. Blood of dragon." Though his speech was still halting and his thick Dothraki accent was hard to understand, he was learning quickly. He lowered his head and gave Dany a kiss, which she reluctantly pulled away from.

_"Yer eth_ _ezolat atak."_

Drogo snorted his contempt. "Too much speak." He lifted a finger to her full, red lips. "Want you, wife, Dan Ares." Once, she had found the Dothraki language harsh and rough, but now when he slipped gracefully from her language to his, it sent shivers down her spine. _"Jalan atthirari anni._ _Vos ase. Yer."_

"You can have both." Dany murmured in resignment, taking his large hand in her own and placing it against her chest. "Breast."

Drogo's complaints were long forgotten. His thumb brushed across her nipple, gently tugging it into a peak. "Breast." He echoed. _"Odaya." _When his mouth dropped to enclose her tender nipple, she moaned quietly and buried her fingers in the thick waves of his hair.

"Drogo..."

Her _khal _nodded in agreement and placed a hand on his broad chest. "Drogo." Dany laughed quietly and he smiled beneath his mustache. Lifting his finger to trace her mouth, he hesitated for a moment. "Lips?" Apparently he had retained a few things from their previous lessons.

Daenerys nodded and kissed the tip of his finger. "Kiss." Her voice was a gentle whisper against his lips and he kissed her tenderly, his fingers brushing through her long, silver hair. Drogo continued his exploration of her body and Dany stayed silent for the most part, interjecting with a new word when his hands reached certain areas. He repeated each word in a low rumble, never taking his dark eyes off of the lavender ones that met his gaze.

When his calloused finger slid inside her, she shuddered. "Oh, Gods..."

"Gods?" Drogo grunted.

Dany gave a quick translation. _"Vojjors."_

He nodded. "Gods. Why pray to your Gods?"

Smiling, Daenerys put a hand on his cheek. "I'm not praying; I'm thanking them. For you." She assumed he understood most of what she'd said because there was a barely evident look of satisfaction behind his normally expressionless face.

"I thanking for you, moon of my life."

"Thankful," Dany corrected quietly as he withdrew his dripping finger and she slumped against his chest. Drogo lifted her limp form from the ground in front of him and placed her delicately in his lap, grunting in pleasure as she slid down onto his manhood. He finished quickly, groaning her name at the height of his pleasure before they collapsed in a tangle of limbs on the earth beneath them.

Dany ran a finger lazily across a scar on his shoulder and Drogo murmured something in Dothraki that was too hoarse to understand.

"Hm?"

He looked down at his wife with a smile. _"Yer zheanae."_

Blushing, she nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "Thank you."

They lay in silence for a while, Drogo's hand slowly traveling up and down her spine as Daenerys looped an arm around his torso. Turning his gaze down to her face, Khal Drogo smiled softly. "Moon of my life…"

Her violet eyes flicked up to meet his and she raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

Drogo's thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he struggled to find the words he was looking for in the Common Tongue. When he realized he didn't know them, he frowned and looked down at Daenerys. _"Anha zhilak yera?"_

Dany smiled and curled her hand against her husband's chest, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you."

"I…love you."

She nodded and lightly kissed his bottom lip. "I love you too. _Akka._" Staring into his deep brown eyes, she smiled softly. "And I always will, my sun-and-stars. _Ayyey ma oma nakho._"

* * *

_Ayenas-_ bells

_Hake anni?-_ my name?

_Rihz- _son

_Yer eth_ _ezolat atak- _you must learn first

_Jalan atthirari anni._ _Vos ase. Yer-_ Moon of my life. Not words. You.

_Odaya- _breast

_Vojjors- _gods

_Yer zheanae- _you're beautiful

_Anha zhilak yera- _I love you

_Akka- _too

_Ayyey ma oma nakho- _always and without end

And then in case you didn't know, _khal _means 'king' and _khaleesi _means 'queen'.


End file.
